Jet Testania
'Jet Testania '( ジエット・テスタニア ) is a prominent character in the final arc of the Overlord Web Novel, serving as the primary point-of-view character as well as the core focus for the arc's events. Appearance Jet is described as a sixteen-year-old teenage human boy with a dark atmosphere, a sickly skin tone, and has bags under his eyes that receive a mention on more than one occasion but regardless of these attributes, he is still held to be handsome. His most prominent feature, however, is an eyepatch he wears over a single eye. Personality Jet as a commoner often expresses his discomfort for the future and in general, tends to view nobles negatively. Also, Jet can be described as observant as he correctly identifies the lack of sincerity in Rangobart's actions as he holds not true feelings for Nemel Gran. Along the way, Jet is constantly worrisome when thinking about how he can cope with the inevitable backlash from physically and metaphorically standing between Rangobart's desires and Nemel. Nonetheless, due to his powerless commoner background, all Jet can do is make lies and ignore the fallout of ruining his non-existent family reputation. Additionally, Jet is considered to be very diligent, as he constantly works his part-time job making spices and salt with his magic as well as worrying about his studies. Furthermore, Jet is said to be quite compassionate as he frets over his dying mother's incurable illness that has bedridden her. Besides his mother, Jet also showed compassion for a young girl he saw being bullied by four nobles in school, standing up and using the fact that Fluder joined his examination team as leverage to ensure her safety when he could not do so for Nemel beforehand. Background Jet was born to a poor commoner family that you could see in many places. He had no siblings and his father died early on in his life. His mother, fortunately, worked for the Furt Family, and Jet's magical ability was identified by the Furt family's eldest daughter, Arche Eeb Rile Furt's talent. Additionally, she advised Jet about the risks of his own talent. Along the way, she also warns him about the dangers of seeing through illusions people intended not to be broken and advised him to cover his sole eye that holds such talent. She stated that his talent could be very useful should he work as a guard somewhere or with someone with powerful backing as it has no drawbacks on inanimate objects or others should he have protection. There was also an older man Jet met that got him to take the Magical Academy exams despite his poor background. At some point in his life before this though, Jet somehow became childhood friends with Nemel, a lower-ranked noble girl. His mother at one point falls ill, thus Jet spends most of his effort in doing part-time jobs to raise enough money to buy a magic item to cure her though his chances of saving enough before she perishes are slim. Chronology Overlord Second Half Arc Jet is introduced while in the streets of Arwintar. He finds his friend Nemel in the intimidating presence of the two strange high-ranking figures. Jet initially believed they wished to do harm to Nemel until she explained that they saved from some ruffians. The pair thank the strangers before departing.Overlord Second Half Chapter 11: The Days Part 4 He later appears standing out in his classroom one day when lessons end for the day due to his appearance. Despite that, as the room emptied out and he eavesdropped on some classmates while waiting for Nemel to finish up her cleaning duties for the day, he ponders his circumstances. When Nemel shows up, his relief is short-lived as Rangobart intrudes and attempts to solicit Nemel as he is want to do. Unable to stop him directly, Jet can only prevent Rangobart from actually getting Nemel to speak to him so he forces Nemel behind him and lies about her being busy. This leads to a verbal outburst from him, but due to the timely arrival of the student council president, who knowingly winks at Jet when he exclaims Rangobart was bullying, he leaves for his part-time job with Nemel following him out. After escorting Nemel home, he goes to his which is creating spices and salt with his magic, until he becomes exhausted. Jet declines a job promotion yet again from the store owner as he wants to graduate from the Academy and join the Knight Order to receive the protection of Jircniv's prestige to prevent repercussions from his actions in protecting Nemel. At his home though after work, Jet suddenly receives a knock at the door, and is greeted by an older man dressed in very elegant formal knight attire. The man was General Ray of the Empire's 8th Legion who came on behalf of the newly appointed Frontier Marquis equal to members of the royal bloodline of Dukes, Ainz Ooal Gown. They enter a carriage where Sebas Tian awaits to propose a job offer to Jet at three times the pay the position normally entails. When Jet refuses, citing his desire to graduate, Sebas offers him the position at a later date but declines again, but let's slip he may have trouble graduating.Overlord Second Half Chapter 21: The Academy Part 1 Soon Jet's school life takes a drastic turn as the lauded and praised Fluder Paradyne who joins his class as a student no less, sitting next to him. Through the awkward lessons where teachers often try to confirm the material with Fluder, Jet manages to make it to lunch. There he meets a friend, Dimoya, in the cafeteria who tells him the gossip surrounding Fluder and the magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown.Overlord Second Half Chapter 22: The Academy Part 2 In the coming days, many nobles attempt to introduce themselves to Fluder and recruit him. Fluder nonetheless turns them down, even Rangobart. However, Jet feeling that Fluder coming to the Academy and being rumored to be connected to Ainz due to being a stronger magic caster (and General Ray being described in Ainz's small but growing faction after Jet reveals to the Student Council President his information and how his Talent may be the reason behind this supposedly super-powerful, wise, and wealthy noble's interest in Jet) he gambles on the chance, and asks Fluder to join his end of term exam team, which he agrees to quickly.Overlord Second Half Chapter 23: The Academy Part 3 This life continues, but after rescuing a girl Jet has never meant from four nobles named Honestia and getting her to join his team, Jet is promptly introduced to a mysterious girl named Nabe who forced her way into his team as well. Jet then receives another bombshell when Nemel receives an invitation from Rangobart to a ball but has to attend due to her father's joy at his daughter receiving an invitation to a prominent noble's ball. Jet decides to sneak into the party by getting Honestia's help, who somehow is able to get him a formal invitation.Overlord Second Half Chapter 24: The Academy Part 4 At the party, Jet is forced to take his eyepatch off and wear his formal Academy attire (an outfit proposed by an Emperor from ages ago and thus cannot be criticized by nobles else risk angering the royal family), both split up, Jet thinks he sees his beloved Arche. But before anything can happen, Nemel finds him and surprises him in a gorgeous dress she borrowed from her sister's employer. She is so stunning it causes even Jet to blush and not recognize her. Before this amounts to anything though, Jet spies on Rangobart who may not be happy to see him, but his worries go out the window as the world around him seems to rust as he spots Rangobart acting subservient to what he thinks is an undead lich. Panicking, he lets out a yelp but realizes that only he can see the undead due to his talent and that the nobles would likely not believe a commoner like Jet so he tries to devise a way to flee. Unfortunately, Rangobart finds them, and the pair approaches. Jet quickly lets his caution be known, even protecting Nemel behind him to the undead's confusion who claims to be named Momon and attends his Academy. It soon dawns on Momon though that Jet can see his true face, thus Jet agrees to speak to him in private when he feels Momon threatens Nemel by bringing up her dress. Once alone, when Momon seems to try to coerce Jet into silence he asks what he wants, but Jet not trusting him decides to only say he wants Nemel to be safe.Overlord Second Half Chapter 26: The Academy Part 6 Soon after the ball, Jet has his end of term exam with Nemel, Fluder, Honestia, and Nabe. He has an awkward conversation with Momon before they leave, and he quickly befriends one of the knights tasked with protecting them.Overlord Second Half Chapter 27: The Academy Part 7 Along the way, the knight inquires Jet on which of the girls he likes and so on. The topic of the dragons of the mountain range come up as well, but Fluder brings up how they don't come down to the forest due to the rumors of Demon Tree Dragon Lord, suspected to be a dragon with druid powers featured in very old literature, where even the fact it looks like a tree is questionable. They then encounter goblins escaping from danger in the Great Forest of Tob, and Jet with everyone's trust devises a plan to negotiate to prevent a fight. After a dialogue is formed, they describe how they were attacked, and upon seeing Fluder summon an Archangel Flame to verify the threat, confirms they were most likely attacked by the Sunlight Scripture to Jet's confusion. However, Fluder causes Jet to worry when the goblins reveal that there was a Gigant Basilisk as well which makes Fluder suspect the Black Scripture is involved and he warns the group of the dangers, especially if the rumors about the First Seat are true.Overlord Second Half Chapter 28: The Academy Part 8A Abilities and Powers Jet appears to have some skill in magic, though only 1st tier magic, enabling him to create spices. In addition, he also possesses a talent in one that gives him the ability to see through illusions of people and objects. However, using the talent holds a risk of giving off a feeling that the illusion has been broken by his eye to the target. Relationships Arche Eeb Rile Furt Arche was Jet's primary benefactor who recognized his talent and gave him advice on how to hide the ability to avoid altercations. Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix As Jet was born slightly before the Bloody Emperor Jircniv came to power, he has lived through the reforms and noble purge that earned him the moniker. Jet primarily views Jircniv negatively not because he disagrees with his actions but that they resulted in his own circumstances worsening from the decline of the Furt family, the lowered position of Nemel's family, and making some nobles act more brazen like Rangobart. Nemel Gran Jet felt a slight sense of unease as his childhood friend had yet to appear. Although he had thought her to be a mere annoyance when they were younger, now, it was like having a cute younger sister. Fluder Paradyne Trivia *Jet's talent to see through illusions gets references in the Light Novels. In particular, Volume 6 was when Ainz takes his helmet off to avoid Gazef's curiosity while as in Volume 12, Ainz inquiring about illusion-seeing talents to the Holy Kingdom members. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Casters Category:Talent Users Category:Furt Family Category:Imperial Magic Academy Category:Baharuth Empire